


fairytale of the mill

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: they have a christmas checklist.





	fairytale of the mill

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of the robronsecretsanta on tumblr.

They have a Christmas checklist.

Aaron’s not entirely sure it’s necessary, but Robert has a list, and Liv tells him in no uncertain terms that Robert survived Aaron’s incarceration on lists, so Aaron acquiesces.

The List (capitals included) is attached to the ridiculously modern fridge with a misshapen leprechaun magnet that somehow found its way into the microwave. It’s written in three different kinds of handwriting, and is smudged with food and ink alike.

Every item is a Must Have for Christmas According to Robert Sugden.

Aaron knows Robert’s obsession with making this a great Christmas stems from his own worries that the year has been mostly shitty and he needs something to look forward to.

The List it is.

 

 

“But why a _real_ one?” Liv asks for the thirtieth time.

Robert huffs and tugs the sleeves of his jacket over his clothes. “Because it’s not Christmas unless it’s a real tree.”

Liv lets out a put upon sigh, but as soon as they enter the garden centre, she immediately vetoes the first three on the grounds that they’re not real enough.

Aaron rolls his eyes and resigns himself to following Rob and Liv around until they find the perfect tree. 

“Hey,” Robert says, bumping their shoulders together. “This is your tree too.”

“I know,” Aaron assures him. “Are you sure you’ll be happy having to hoover up pine needles every day?”

Robert flushes a little, shrugging nonchalantly. He tenses, though, and Aaron isn’t fooled. “Your mum said you’d never had a real tree. Just thought you’d want one is all.”

Soft. Aaron’s fallen for the _softest_ moron in the North. “Idiot,” he says, affection drowning his tone. “Come on, then, before Liv chooses neon green or summat.”

 

 

Aaron’s knee deep in cardboard boxes when he hears Vic’s muffled shout.

“You found ‘em yet?”

Poking his head down the attic door and gives her a pointed look. “Have you ever cleaned this out?”

Vic shrugs, one hand curled around the ladder, the other texting. “Not for ages. Most of that isn’t even ours. Rob says they should be near the front.”

“Well they’re not,” Aaron says immediately. “I swear I’ve been through these boxes fifteen times.”

“You haven’t even been in there long enough,” Vic says, unimpressed. “If you can’t find ‘em, you’ll just have to buy some.”

Aaron sighs, a wasted afternoon then, but dutifully climbs halfway down the ladder, then fits the door back in place. “Liv’ll be happy.”

Vic raises an eyebrow as she folds up the ladder. “Didn’t want our old stockings then?”

“Not big enough apparently.” Aaron stretches, rolling his shoulders until they stop aching quite so much. Honestly, he loves Christmas, but there’s so much lifting and climbing and _doing_. “Don’t know what she thinks she’s getting, but whatever it is, she needs more.”

Vic snorts, propping the ladder in the spare room and shutting the door.

Aaron feels a wave of nostalgia; just last year they were living out of the pub. This year they’re married and they have their own home. It’ll be their first Christmas together in the home they made. The size of the stocking doesn’t seem like such a concession. 

“I mean it though, Vic,” Aaron shoots back over his shoulder as they make their way downstairs, “That attic needs a clean.”

“If you wanna come do it,” Vic says, punching him in the shoulder. “Be my guest.”

 

 

Hotten Tesco is apparently the place to be on a Friday night, Aaron thinks wryly, as they navigate their way through trolleys and families of fifteen children to get to the frozen aisles.

“I hate shopping,” Liv mutters for the fifteenth time. “Don’t see why I had to come anyway.”

“You eat it,” Robert says, scanning in two packs of mince pies. “You can help buy it.”

Liv makes a disgruntled noise but grabs another three boxes of mince pies off the shelf. “Don’t pretend you won’t eat all of these before Christmas Eve.”

Robert scowls, but doesn’t refute the statement.

Aaron scans the freezers for a turkey that doesn’t feed seven hundred people. “Where’s the small ones?”

“Get a medium,” Liv says, phone in hand. “Robert’ll eat turkey sandwiches for weeks after anyway.”

“You can’t waste good turkey,” Robert protests. He gives the turkeys a once over. “Just get a medium. If worst comes to worst, we can just invite the Dingles round for dinner.”

He grins, like he thinks he’s hilarious, but Aaron’s surprised by the rush of _no_ he gets at the thought. Even Liv looks horrified.

“We’re not, are we? I mean they’re great, but I thought you guys said-“

“He’s having a laugh,” Aaron says, firmly.

“’Course,” Robert assures her.

Liv gives him a glare and wanders off, muttering about grabbing some Yorkshire puds.

Robert’s giving Aaron a familiar look. It’s his _I love you so much and I don’t know what to do with it_ expression and it never fails to turn Aaron soft.

“What?” He says, leaning into the freezer for a medium turkey.

“Thought you’d wanna see ‘em is all,” Robert says eventually.

“Obviously I told mum we’d see her Boxing day.” Aaron holds the turkey out for Robert to scan. “But if you wanna hang out with my family all day, then-“

“I’m happy to be spending it with mine,” Robert says, easily, cheeks flushing.

So fucking soft.

 

 

Aaron has everyone’s presents before November rolls into December.

Liv’s determined she’s got _the best damn presents of everyone_ and they’re already under the tree, badly wrapped but presentable.

Robert’s secretive, though Amazon packages arrive throughout the month, and there are painfully tidy wrapped parcels under the tree not a couple of hours later.

Gerry tosses a couple of voucher envelopes under the tree and mumbles something about _cash_ and _grateful, but whatever_.

The Friday before Christmas, Lisa brings round boxes full of presents.

“They’re from everyone, love,” she says, helping Aaron place them under the tree. She looks rosy cheeked and happy, and when she hugs Aaron, he lets her hang on just a little longer. “You make sure you enjoy yourself.”

“We will,” Aaron promises, and ushers her out before Robert comes home. All he needs is him offering her a cuppa and having her round for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert’s taste in music is generally abysmal, but Aaron’s pleasantly surprised that this doesn’t extend to Christmas music.

He’s expecting the golden oldies (including _Me two front teeth_ which is one song Aaron wishes he could erase from his memory permanently), but gets a mix of new and old, originals and covers.

“It’s a work in progress,” Robert admits. They’re driving into Hotten for Leo’s play and his playlist automatically starts up as they set off.

“So you uploaded ‘em all this morning?” Aaron says, grinning.

Robert snorts, but says nothing.

“Just don’t let Liv get hold of it,” Aaron warns. “You might not like her additions.”

“If she thinks she’s touching _any_ of the controls in here again,” Robert says immediately, tone as warning as it is amused.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who offered to teach her to drive.”

Robert narrows his eyes as he pulls onto the motorway. He says nothing, and Aaron settles in, letting the sounds of _Mariah Carey_ singing about what she wants for Christmas fill the car.

She’s got a point, Aaron thinks, ridiculously. Everything he wants is right here in the car.

Seriously, _soft_.

 

 

Aaron’s still suffering flashbacks from last year.

Though, he admits to himself, Robert warbling in the shower to Michael Buble is probably the highlight of his Christmas so far.

 

 

“It’s tradition,” Liv tells Gerry. “Don’t question it.”

Aaron roots around under the tree for the plug to the lights. If another bulb blows, he’s going to strangle Robert for not buying new ones.

“Why?” Gerry sounds genuinely confused. Then again, they do have three copies sitting on the shelf, and that’s discounting the VHS tape Robert has stashed under their bed. “And why does he need three?”

“Oh god, don’t get him started,” Liv moans, grabbing the DVD from Gerry’s hands and shoving it back on the cabinet. “Different versions blah songs cut blah bluray blah.”

Aaron snorts, and finally wrestles the plug into the extension lead. He’s immediately blinded by the bulb infront of his face, and curses.

“Oh good, we won’t have to watch it if Aaron’s blind, right?” Gerry asks, sounding too pleased for an out.

Aaron rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Fat chance.”

“I heard that,” Robert chimes in from the kitchen.

“Good,” is the reply from three voices.

 

 

 

Fucking Hotten Tesco _again_.

 

 

“We’re ready, aren’t we?” Robert asks, Christmas Eve, the two of them curled up on the sofa with Liv and Gerry upstairs.

Aaron runs a hand through Robert’s hair. “It’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Robert sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as much as Aaron.

“Seriously,” Aaron says, tilting Robert’s chin up. “Stop trying so hard and just enjoy it. We’re here, ain’t we?”

“Yeah,” Robert breathes, smiling so wide it must hurt. “I love ya.”

“I love you too,” Aaron tells him, firm. He tugs Robert in for a kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

“It will be,” Robert says, grin turning dirty. He slides down Aaron’s body, his face full of promise.

Probably his best one yet, Aaron thinks.

     

**.end**

**Author's Note:**

> join me at [tumblr](http://sapphicsugden.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
